Sentimientos ocultos y sus conseqüencias
by Faceball-92
Summary: Scully lo pasa muy mal después de la desaparición de Mulder, y su nuevo compañero le ofrece apoyo.¿ Qué pasará si Mulder vuelve inesperadamente?


DSR

J. Doggett/ D. Scully

El agente Doggett sabía que su nueva compañera sería distinta de todos los demás compañeros del pasado. La agente Dana Scully le impresionó nada mas conocerse, cuando le tiró un vaso de agua por encima, el mismo que él le había dado antes, también le impresionó su convicción de encontrar a su compañero, el agente Fox Mulder, con vida después de su extraña desaparición.

John Doggett respetaba a su compañera pero también sentía una atracción irremediable hacia ella, Dana Scully era una mujer bastante atractiva, inteligente y fuerte nunca permitía que nadie pudiese averiguar sus sentimientos, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que le reveló a Doggett la tristeza que la embriagó cuando tuvo que disparar al cazar recompensas extraterrestre que se transformó en Skinner. Ese mismo día en el hospital cuando la abrazó contra su pecho sólo para consolar una pérdida falsa, en ese momento en que lloró incontrolablemente tapándose la cara para que un extraño no la pudiese ver en un momento de debilidad, John supo que haría todo lo posible para que no volviese a pasar un momento como aquel, incluyendo quedarse al mando de los Expedientes- X, una causa que no entendía ni apoyaba sólo para seguir viéndola.

Scully no confiaba en Doggett ya que había reemplazado a su compañero, su mejor amigo y la persona de la que estaba enamorada, pero poco a poco se ganó su confianza demostrándole que por más que lo intentase sería su compañero, su amigo y su piedra angular. Scully aunque ya compartía con él una fe ciega se negó a contarle que estaba embaraza, no tenía razones en las cuales refugiarse, el director adjunto Skinner, su segundo padre, le demostró que sus razones no le servirían de nada sino dejaba que la gente se le acercase para ayudarla.

John Doggett le demostró la dulzura y el cariño que sólo un hombre enamorado puede demostrar, en ese mismo momento, en el hospital militar Walden-Freedman Dana Scully se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía su nuevo compañero sobre todo al ver la preocupación en su cara y decirle que ella y su bebé estaban bien.

Aún así ninguno de los dos compañeros reconocía en voz alta sus sentimientos por el otro, hasta que encontraron a Mulder, y este volvió a abandonarla, en ese momento Doggett se percató de que su compañera estaba totalmente libre de cualquier compromiso anterior con Mulder pero dejó que pasaran un par de días para no aprovecharse de su tristeza y soledad. Cuando pasó el plazo de tiempo propuesto Doggett se dirigió a casa de Scully, un a vez en su casa ella le ofreció té ya que no tenía café porque no podía beberlo, él acepto para poder prepararse mentalmente de lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto para ambos. Cuando llegó Scully con las dos tazas de té Doggett se preparó para hablar.

Mira Dana, ya se que ahora es un momento difícil para ponerse a pensar en sentimientos, pero tengo que confesártelo antes de que pase algo y te vuelvas a alejar de mi. Sé que tú amas a Mulder y no te recrimino nada por eso, pero hay algo que debes saber.- Comenzó a hablar Doggett.

¿A qué te refieres John? Empiezas ...- Le confesó Scully.

Doggett la interrumpió poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de ella para evitar que dijese algo que le haría retroceder.

Mira Dana, necesito que sepas...um...cómo me siento hacia ti,... quiero...no necesito que sepas que... te amo con una intensidad tormentosa , que no puedo evitar tener estos sentimientos por ti, es como si algo me empujase a sentirlo y doy gracias a eso, por ayudarme a darme cuenta de que el amor estaba delante de mi, un amor que no esperaba sentir nunca des de la muerte de mi hijo y mi divorcio. ¡Tú me has hecho tener ganas de volver a tener una vida normal!- John se calló y se separó de ella para que pudiese responder a su confesión de amor.

John, yo... tú tienes razón, amo...no amaba a Mulder, pero me siento de la misma manera que tú, pensé que Mulder sería el único que ocupase mi corazón, pero me equivoqué por que entonces llegaste tú y por mucho que lo intenté, tú eras muy testarudo y no me dejaste sola ni un momento, incluso cuando te di de lado en un expediente- X pero igualmente viniste a buscarme y poco a poco me sacaste de un pozo de negación y perdición. Tu me has hecho desear una vida normal, plantearme abandonar lo Expedientes- X y me da miedo, pero tienes que saber que...¡también te amo y que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo contigo!- Dijo Scully al borde de las lágrimas.

Dana yo nunca te abandonaré y siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase.- Contestó John con convicción. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras la besaba, había reproducido ese momento en su mente tantas veces pero ninguna era comparable a la fenomenal que era la realidad, se separaron cuando necesitaron oxígeno y se volvieron a abrazar.

Con la excitación del momento se dirigieron al dormitorio y John comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sensualmente sólo para Dana, quién de repente notó un dolor intenso en el estómago al percatarse John también se dio cuenta de que Dana había roto aguas y el bebé venía de camino, por suerte para ambos estaban juntos y él sabía como reaccionar en esos momentos. Llamaron a una ambulancia y cogieron las cosas necesarias tanto para el niño como para ella. Durante todo el parto Doggett estuvo con Scully en todo momento y la ayudó con todos los papeles y necesidades que tuviese.

Al volver a casa, Scully y Doggett se encontraron con Mulder esperando en la puerta, quien recibió a Scully con un beso pero esta se apartó enseguida, este la miró con confusión y esperó una explicación.

Scully ¿qué pasa, por qué...?- Mulder no fue capaz de terminar la frase al ver el brazo de su sustituto alrededor de la mujer que amaba.

Lo siento Muder, pero no puedo.- Dijo ella con timidez.

¡Me puedes decir que esta pasando! Me voy para que estés a salvo y te vas con ese.- Dijo Mulder enfurecido señalando a Doggett.

A mí no me señales, Spookie, yo no la he abandonado, al contrario siempre la he apoyado, estando tú o no de por medio.- Contestó Doggett enfurecido.

¡Ya basta! John tiene razón, has estado ausente cuando más te necesitaba y ahora cuando soy feliz, vienes a destrozarlo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, solo me has causado dolor y me obligaste a distanciarme de mi familia. Quiero que te olvides de mi y también de William.- Sentenció ella.

Al decir eso Mulder se fue devastado, pero no culpaba a Scully, ella tenía razón la había abandonado en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, le culpaba a él, John Doggett, que consiguió conquistarla mientras él no estaba para evitarlo. Ya encontraría algún modo de reconquistarla y nadie se lo impediría.

Después de irse Mulder y volver a desaparecer, Doggett y Scully llevaron su relación al siguiente paso, él se trasladó al piso de ella y su pequeño milagro. Pero las cosas se volvieron a poner tensas con fenómenos inexplicables que afectaban al bebé directamente, así que Scully dio en adopción a William, momento que superó con la ayuda de Doggett.

Al cabo de los meses, el dolor por la pérdida del pequeño ya no pesaba tanto en sus corazones y podían volver a centrarse en ellos mismos. Pero los misterios inexplicables volvían a sus vidas, sobre todo después de la reaparición de Mulder.

John estaba cada vez más seguro de que Mulder aparecía en los momentos fáciles y felices y los convertía en situaciones difíciles, todo eso por que le había quitado el corazón de la mujer a la que amaba, pero él tenía la certeza de que era un farsa, sólo estaba celoso porque le había elegido a él en vez de Mulder, porque le había superado y arrebatado su posesión más valiosa, pero para Doggett no era un competición, ni Scully una posesión ella era una mujer que valía su peso en oro y más, porque para él Dana era la persona más importante que había existiría en toda su vida.

Así que la última vez que apareció Mulder decidió plantarle cara y defender a su familia, se reunieron en el antiguo apartamento de John, donde prepararon un encuentro sin violencia. Al llegar Mulder y durante unos minutos de silencio, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Jonh decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

Mulder, se que hemos tenido diferencias pero quiero que te alejes de Dana y de mí, tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad y me niego a que sigas estropeando mi relación. !Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, ella no ha hecho nada todo ha sido culpa tuya y de tu obsesión por encontrar la verdad, ella te quería pero necesita a alguien que este con ella y la ame como es debido! Ella me ama y yo a ella. ¡No vuelvas a aparecer en nuestra vida a no ser que necesites ayuda de verdad!- Dijo John en tono amenazador y acabó cogiendo a Mulder por el cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared.

Todo es mentira, tú sigue viviendo en tu pequeño mundo de fantasía, ella esta contigo por que necesitaba apoyo y tú te has aprovechado de eso, pero me apartaré, hasta que Scully venga a mí porque me quiere.- Contestó Mulder apartándose de Doggett y saliendo de su casa.

Vuelve a aparecer en nuestra vida y te juro que te arrepentirás Fox.- Amenazó Doggett marcando cada palabra.

Finalmente en su hogar, John se permitió relajarse y meses después cuando Sully le dio la noticia de que iba a ser padre otra vez, no temió que Mulder volviese a aparecer, por que su Dana le había escogido a él y volvía a tener una familia a la que querer y que le quería.

FIN


End file.
